


sometimes simple is perfect

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: fluffy february fics [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like... tooth-rotting fluff, M/M, Mayhaps, You've been warned, cute boyfriends, did i cry writing this?, i blame my playlist, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You’ll wrinkle my shirt.” he says, finally allowing the smirk the spread over his face as Rafael looks up at him.“Your shirts are always wrinkled.” Rafael retorts, mild disdain in his voice.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: fluffy february fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	sometimes simple is perfect

**Author's Note:**

> this is, honest to god, pure, tooth-rotting fluff (or, at least, i think so). i can't get the idea of sonny just constantly sitting on rafael's desk like it's nothing out of my head so this happened.

Rafael shoots Sonny an incredulous look, one of his infamous _I can’t believe you even dared_ looks with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow perched higher than the other and an upturn of his nose, as Sonny makes himself at home on the edge of the ADA’s desk. Well, okay, maybe not quite the edge but rather just… on it.

If Rafael didn’t want him sitting there then why leave such an empty space?

Sonny tells him this as he inspects his nails, expression void of the smirk that’s threatening to split across his face any second now. His hands could really do with some extra care; chasing perps through dirty alleys for his day job is, unsurprisingly, not so great on them. At least he managed to get the last of the mud scraped out away before dropping by his boyfriend’s office.

If there’s anything Rafael doesn’t like (honestly, there’s more than just one thing) it’s mud being dragged into his workplace.

Rafael scoffs, pushing the casefile he’d been scouring over out of the way and sliding his chair back ever so slightly, just enough to allow space between him and the desk, before grabbing a hold of the bottom of Sonny’s shirt – conveniently untucked – and pulling him closer. Sonny goes willingly, sliding gracefully across the desk until he stops in front of his boyfriend.

“You’ll wrinkle my shirt.” he says, finally allowing the smirk the spread over his face as Rafael looks up at him.

“Your shirts are always wrinkled.” Rafael retorts, mild disdain in his voice.

Sonny places a hand over his heart, mocking offense as he gasps, “Are not!” to which Rafael merely snorts and shakes his head. Sonny mindlessly reaches out, fingers wrapping themselves around the smooth silk of Rafael’s blush pink tie and stroking the pad of his thumb down it. The material feels nice under his skin. “I can’t help that you always look so fucking sexy. Kinda makes it hard to stand out next to you.”

The laugh that escapes Rafael is beautiful. Sonny smiles.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

Sonny tilts his head, putting on his best innocent look (brows furrowed just a slight, nose scrunched, a pout on his lips). “Did it not sound like one?”

“Sure,” Rafael starts, gaze travelling from Sonny’s eyes to his lips, “until you tried to guilt trip me.”

Dropping Rafael’s tie, Sonny crossed his arms in defence. “I did _not_ guilt trip you.”

“Mhmm,” Rafael clearly isn’t paying much attention to the conversation now, eyes wandering down Sonny’s front shamelessly. It makes Sonny feel warm all over; knowing that Rafael can’t help but check him out, even after a long day at work when he feels like shit and could most definitely do with a shower.

Palms land on his thighs, gently easing his legs apart far enough to create a space for Rafael to nestle comfortably between – still sprawled on his chair looking like goddamn royalty. He obviously knows the effect he has on him like this, if the smirk dancing across his lips as he tilts his head to meet his gaze again is anything to go by.

The hands on his thighs squeeze lightly, warm radiating from them and sending a confusing mix of comfort and arousal through Sonny. If it were any other day, and he wasn’t feeling so tired, Sonny would probably jump Rafael right here and now. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d got more than a little handsy in his office. But his body ached and he could already feel the beginning of a headache coming on. All he wanted was to spend a relaxing night with his boyfriend, maybe order take-out and binge watch shitty reality shows.

“Hermosa.” Rafael mumbles, voice a soft caress that eases Sonny instantly. His heart flutters uncontrollably.

And then fingers are curling themselves into the loose fabric of Sonny’s shirt, tugging him down in one swift movement until his lips come crashing down against Rafael’s. He hums, smiling into the kiss as it softens; their lips moulding to one another like they were meant to fix together, moving in tandem. Sonny lifts his hands to cup Rafael’s face and opens his mouth when Rafael sucks lightly on his bottom lip. He feels Rafael’s hands slide down is ribs to hold his hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the slight jut of his bones.

He’s almost expecting the kiss to turn heated but it never happens.

Sonny is the one to break the kiss. He pushes his forehead into Rafael’s and breathes heavily into the space between them. The silence is peaceful, Rafael stroking senseless patterns over his hips still, but Sonny can’t help breaking it with a weak chuckle. “You definitely wrinkled my shirt now.”

Rafael’s laugh is quiet, warm breath ghosting over Sonny’s skin and leaving goosebumps in its trail. “I’m not even sorry.”

He pushes away then, chair sliding him out of Sonny’s reach. Sonny watches wordlessly as he slips his jacket on, meticulously stacking loose paperwork into neat piles on the edge of his desk before turning to smile his way.

“C’mon,” he steps closer once again, sliding his fingers under the curve of Sonny’s jaw and coaxes him up into a chaste kiss. “Let’s get home. How's Chinese take-out sound?”

A moan falls from Sonny’s lips as he scoots off of Rafael’s desk, straightening down his suit as best he can. “Sounds perfect.”

And it does. It _really_ does.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! any and all feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
